Hean
Hean is a 12 year old boy from Highwood, California. He has no siblings, and his only known family member that is still alive is his mom, Linda. He wields the Forevtrix created by someone only known as "The Creator" . The Creator is confrimed not to be Azmuth, as he said, "That poor work, I would be embrassed to have made that." History Sometime before the show, Hean was born to Linda and Hean's Father. Years later, his parents got divorced and Linda started dating a man. Season 1 In the Season Premiere, the family took a plan heading towards Highwood. However, the plane crashed into the ocean. His dad died, but Hean found the Forevtirx. Lost, they reached Highwood and got a hotel. He messed around with the Forevtrix, learning how to transfom into aliens, and fought against meat-eating aliens. Once he got a new house, he was still angry with the death of his father and his mom. He was introduced to Spike, the alien who had learned of a robotic animal. He warned Hean of a foe named Kanker, before dying. Reliazing that he'd seen death twice, he made up with his mom. Hean soon saved a boy named Keoff, who was being abused and hurt by his basketball coach, Coach Stronghammer. Over time, they became best buds. But a dark moment of Hean's life was coming fast. Kanker revealed himself to the world, attacking Hean's School in Highwood. In thisBattle,Hean was damaged physically, recieving numerous wounds and cuts, and mentally, shocked by the number of deaths, which ranged over 1000. While Hean survived the explosion that destroyed the school, his mind was plagued with the battle, and wasn't able to do anything for a long time. After this, he became depressed and wanted to just die. But as time came by, he returned to his normal self. Starting with helping rebuild the school, Hean, during a swim almost died. But he soon recovered. During a dream, Hean found himself battling multiple Bens and nearly lost. But after that, he returned to sleep. Hean was at the Memorial service for all of the people who died in the Mini-War and then fought againest Zarmos. He saved a girl named Waroline... whom he got feelings for. Keoff and him discovered a bill for Randon Inc. They went there and found Nanochips and other things. He greeted Waroline again and then headed to Nevada, where he learned that his Grandpa was killed by Kanker's Beast. He then vowed to kill Kanker. In Hean, Smash! , Hean becomes corrupt after a virus is given to Super-Human. He is healed soon, and meets Alan Gordon. He started having nightmares for weeks, and couldn't stop having them. Soon, he started dating Waroline, and saw a basketball game. The next day, Kanker attacked Highwood. He fought againest his goons and even Kanker himself, but in the end, after Kanker revealed he had changed Alan, and made him a monster, Kanker was able to take Super Duper's gems and use the Dream Gem to wish all aliens were dead. Since Hean was still in a transformation, he faded away. While he disappeared, he didn't die because he wasn't all alien. He was still a human who had become an alien. So, he just was lost in the depths of Space and Time. 3 Months later, Hean met Paradox and went to the Hall of Voices, where he was granted life once more, but he had to become normal once more. So he went to Paris and got the gems back. This also reversed the wish. Then, he fought in the Battle of Morals/Paris. He met with Waroline and teamed up with her, Julie, and the Rebillion. He gave Waroline the green motorcycle while he flew in the green plane. Kanker and Hean fought for a long time, falling off of the Eiffel Tower and even fighting underground. Both of their limits were pushed, as Kanker and Hean's raged suddenly could not be held back. Kanker reached the limit when Hean told him that everything he believed in was wrong. Hean reached the limit when Kanker revealed he had tortured his family and friends. In the end, Hean believed to have killed Kanker. However, Alan Gordon went mad, and Hean took the blame so people wouldn't lose hope. Physical Description He is 5 feet tall, and weighs 110 pounds. He is a red head, has Caucasian skin, brown eyes, and has a serious face. Like any normal pre-teen/teen, he wears different things. Personality Hean likes to hang around, be cool, and loves to transform into aliens. In possibly a few ways, Hean might be like Batman. Trivia #He was inspired by Ron Weasely and Toon. Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Main Characters Category:Hean 10 Series Category:User:Sci100 Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists